


Until Despair do Us Part

by CrazyNekoChan



Series: Soudam Week Summer 2020 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Depression, Descent into Despair, Established Relationship, Hostage Situations, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Kazuichi tried so hard to keep pushing forward and make it out of the Killing School Trip. Yet his sanity is starting to waver under the pressure of the killing game as a familiar sensation takes hold of him more and more.Is he able to escape the fall into inescapable despair?Day 2 of theSoudam WeekPrompt: Fantasy |Mastermind| Quarantine
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Soudam Week Summer 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742218
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Until Despair do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt at me making angst, which really isn't my strongest suit at all, but I tried my best. So I hope that you can still enjoy this story ^^
> 
> This story is the alternate Mastermind AU that I have mentioned in my last Matermind AU ['The Face of true Despair'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069840), so there might be quite a lot of similarities  
> Also the same changes to canon apply:  
> \- Kazuichi doesn't have an obsession with Sonia  
> \- This doesn't play within the simulation  
> \- None of the Remnants of Despair destroyed their bodies, because it would take too much time to find an explanation for this  
> \- Hiyoko never had a growth spurt or had one before going to Hope's Peak  
> \- Izuru made sure that he looks like he did as Hajime  
> \- Chiaki was a real person and was the only one to not fall into despair. She's still 'the traitor' who travelled with them onto the island, before the Mastermind took over (who's the only who knows that she's the traitor). She had no idea who the Mastermind is and was instructed by Makoto and co. to not say a thing until they could reach the island, because they feared how the others and the hidden Mastermind would react if she told them all. Sadly they couldn't reach the island before she was accidentally killed by Nagito in his attempt to save her  
> \- Monomi was a robot with an AI installed inside of her  
> \- All the trails/murder cases played out like before, with only the slight change of the 3rd trial. The Despair Disease still was there, but it was developed with the help of literal brainwashing and neurotechnology, which was prepared in advanced by them all. Also Mikan's execution was more realistic

When Kazuichi had first arrived at the island he had been quite ecstatic about it. He had never been on any kind of vacation before in his life, especially not to such a tropical paradise that was so perfect it might have been straight out of a dream. Yeah, he knew that it was really weird that no one remembered how they even got there and that some toy rabbit in a frilly dress called herself their teacher, but for some reason he hadn't been able to get himself to care. Instead he had only felt some sort of thrill from deep within his mind about being on the island.

Everything about the island was perfect, aside from maybe the planes not having any engines much to his disappointment. But otherwise he loved what he saw. The sky was clear from any clouds and the sun was shining down onto them in a comfortable heat. He also really liked his classmates whom he met when he had first explored the island. One of them being Gundham Tanaka who he met on the airport. At first he did find the occult loving animal breeder to be seriously strange, however he did catch his interest. In fact he felt this odd attraction towards him from the very moment he spotted him.

In the beginning he had ignored it, because they both had to finish exploring the island first. However the whole time Kazuichi hadn't been able shake this feeling as if he knew the other from somewhere. As if he had met him once before. Seeing him actually had made him feel even more thrilled about... something.

After the students had all finished with exploring the island and reporting to Byakuya, their teacher the rabbit, Usami she was called, had turned up again and gave them all swimsuits so that they could enjoy the water and play. Which Kazuichi immediately had done, since he never had the opportunity to be in the actual ocean before. As soon as he and most of the other students had gotten changed, they all ran into the ocean as they enjoyed the cool ocean water. Some had stayed on the beach and others had been within the water as they all enjoyed the moment with joyful excitement as they had played together to their heart's content.

However in that moment everything changed and their joy was sucked right out of them as suddenly the skies had changed into a dark grey and an ominous voice had called them all towards the central island. Being worried what had been going on the students all got changed again and did as they had been told, where then _he_ appeared. This dreadful black and white bear who would haunt the students' dreams every night. Monokuma, who had summoned the Monobeasts, these huge, deadly robots who had instantly killed their so called teacher and taken over the island within minutes, announcing that their school trip now had a new initiative: Kill to gain freedom. They were now not on a normal school trip any more, but instead on a 'Killing School Trip' where they had to either live their whole lives on this island to never leave or they had to kill each other and not be found out as otherwise they would get executed, leaving the students all in a state of shock, fear, confusion and straight up horror about their fate.

Things got even worse when Monokuma told them all about the fact that their memories had been wiped clean, erasing the last four years from their minds. Which couldn't be. Kazuichi couldn't imagine that someone had erased his memories. However he could also not believe that some teddy bear would force him and his new classmates to kill each other in some twisted game, and yet here he was, lost on Jabberwock Island with a group of people he could not remember ever meeting before, where a Killing Game would now take place.

After the first shock for all the students, Byakuya had then took charge to keep everyone calm and collected. It had been a godsend, as otherwise Kazuichi was sure that he would've instantly had a panic attack. Though his anxiety was still through the roof from what he had begged to be a very cruel joke.

Thanks to Byakuya keeping them all in line everything had seemed just as fine as before, aside from the students all being wary of each other. Yet to Kazuichi's relieve nothing had happened. Not that he could have ever believe that anything would happen, because it had been ludicrous. It must have been some twisted joke. It had to be. If only he could actually convince himself and finally drown that last drop of doubt in his mind that was keeping him on edge the whole time and was keeping him in an constant anxious state.

Luckily no one seemed to notice too much, as everyone was more on edge and he was better at hiding his anxiety that some others were, like Mikan who had broken out in tears more than once.

At least he had been able to hide his fear from everyone but one; Gundham seemed to have noticed. While Kazuichi had been sitting at the beach during the afternoon after Monokuma had turned up, he had walked up towards him. At first Kazuichi felt like his heart had almost stopped beating from the shock of the physically stronger guy suddenly walking up to him from behind. However Gundham had quickly reassured him that he did not mean to startle him and instead had been concerned for his well-being. Though he did say it in a very convoluted way which had took Kazuichi a moment to understand. Truth to be told, Kazuichi had been a bit unsure if he could trust Gundham, since he didn't know him and his intentions. However from somewhere deep down he felt like he could trust him, as if it were a clear fact. It had made Kazuichi wonder if what Monokuma had said was true and all of their memories had been wiped? Because if that was the case, than this would mean that in truth he and Gundham knew each other and maybe this was why he felt like he could trust him? Kazuichi wasn't sure, however it wasn't like he had anything to loose right now. So had he let Gundham linger as they had talked about each of their worries.

Kazuichi confessed that he was scared that someone might actually try to kill him to get off this island. He was after all not very strong and nothing more than a coward who was always targeted by others, so he would be an easy target and he knew it. What he however didn't know was why he had told Gundham his fears and thoughts with such ease. However Gundham had then looked at him with a soft and small, yet reassuring smile, promising him that if Kazuichi was worried that he can't protect himself than he will protect him instead. Kazuichi had no idea if he could even believe in the other's sudden promise, however it still reassured him to at least have someone hold out their hand to him, even if his words might be empty.

However only days later the world around them shook and the reality of their grave situation crashed in onto them all as during their party they had suddenly found Byakuya, who had worked so hard to protect them all and keep them unionised, lying in a pool of his own blood after he had been murdered right next to everyone within the dark. The sight of his classmate dead on the floor burned itself into Kazuichi's mind and he didn't even get the chance to mourn him as they then had to fight time and find out who the murderer was as otherwise they would all die as well. Kazuichi had no idea how to even investigate a murder, because why should he? Yet he and the others were forced into it with their lives being on the line. At least he could help everyone by doing what he could do best and had went to investigate the breaker to see if it had been tampered with to cause the blackout in which Byakuya had been killed. However it was all that he could do and he could only hope that it would be enough.

When the trial had then begun Kazuichi had felt as if he was going to break soon under the pressure, however he tried his best to pull through and figure out who had done it. After a long back and forth the horrifying truth had then been revealed. Nagito, who had been such a great help up until now, revealed himself to be some crazy maniac who had tempted Teruteru to kill in the name of Hope. Kazuichi was horrified, however nothing could ever compare to the sight of Teruteru's execution where he had been torture by being shot at multiple times before being thrown into an active volcano to burn alive. The screams when he had been dragged away by the neck and hoisted into the air to star into a grotesque spectacle of his death was horrifying, it was despairing. Kazuichi couldn't bare it, he couldn't function after having seen the brutal death of not one but two people within only hours. Two people he had only talked to a short while ago were both killed, they had been murdered.

And then Monokuma had only laughed as he send them all off as if nothing worth mentioning had just happened.

Everyone had been silent and everyone seemed as if their lives had been drained out of them. Without many words everyone had went somewhere. Kazuichi didn't register where the others had went and he also didn't register where he went. His mind hasn't been able keep up. In the end he had found himself back at the beach where they had all first arrived and he felt... something. He didn't know what he had been feeling. His whole body had been shaking and he could still see the horrifying sight of Byakuya's dead body and the sound of Teruteru's terrified screaming. It was haunting him and had made his gut twist until he puked and cried.

Just like the last time where he had been on the beach in a state of anxiety, Gundham had found him and walked up towards him, trying to comfort Kazuichi as he had gently patted him on the back and spoke words of comfort until Kazuichi could move again. Which was when he had turned towards Gundham and hugged him out of impulse to cry out his fears about their situation and the cruel reality of it all, where no one could see him break aside from Gundham who had held him close in silence with the same promise that he would keep him safe.

After this incident many more like this had repeated. Days later Kazuichi had been hanging out with Hajime and found Mahiru's dead body in the beach house, who had been killed out of revenge from Peko. When it had been time for her execution, where she had to fight to her death, Fuyuhiko had tried to save her in his desperate state and only ended up getting his eye slashed out by Peko's sword and going unconscious, causing her to use her body to shield him as they both had been repeatedly stabbed until Peko's body had been nothing more than a bloody and grotesque mess and Fuyuhiko barely survived.

Things had gotten even worse when in an attempt to save Akane's life, Nekomaru had been shot by a bazooka meant for Akane, after she had attacked Monokuma and had broken one of the rules. A big part of his torso had been blown away and he had been taken away to somewhere the others couldn't follow.

The next to meet their dreadful fate had been Ibuki and Hiyoko, who had both been killed by the same person, Mikan. What had been even more horrifying was that Mikan had felt no remorse about it and instead only had felt some twisted, perverted joy from the fact that she had killed people who had been closest to her out of 'Love' after she had remembered what they all had forgotten. The way she had said that she killed out of love for her 'beloved' made Kazuichi feel an ice cold shudder run down his back, one that had seemed more despairing than any of the other motives the blackened had until now. In the end Mikan had been executed with the secrets she knew sealed behind her lips as she had been send off with a rocket to never be seen again.

The only shimmer of hope they had gotten instead had been the return of Nekomaru. Even if he hasn't exactly the same person as before and instead had become some sort of cyborg or robot, yet he had been alive and that had been all that mattered.

However during everything Gundham had been with Kazuichi and always had been there to comfort him. Kazuichi even sought out the other's attention in their free time. Kazuichi enjoyed being with Gundham and they quickly grew close. Very close in fact. Despite everything that had been going on, Kazuichi couldn't help himself but fall for the shy breeder who would blush up to his ears at a single compliment and tried to hide his sweet and caring nature behind some dorky, fantasy persona. That Gundham even seemed to return Kazuichi's feelings and that they began dating and promising each other that they would escape together made everything so much more bearable for Kazuichi. With Gundham by his side he had managed to keep his courage to make it through all the struggle and despair Monokuma threw their way.

Yet no amount of goodwill, positivity and hope could've helped the survivors during the most despairing and unbearable time when they had been trapped within the fun house without any food and had been made to starve to death if not someone killed someone else. Every day Kazuichi had been able to feel himself getting weaker from hunger and his hope of survival seemed to grow more distant by the minute where he had been trapped. In the end he had felt like he and the other's had only been waiting until they would finally starve. By this point it had even felt like it would be a release from this mental torture that Monokuma forced them through.

However just when Kazuichi felt like giving up on life and accept his fate of starving, Gundham had been there for him. Kazuichi had wanted to see him and as such had went to his room to get his worries off his chest and just be close to the man he loved. Gundham had been holding him close as he reassured him and as always promised that he would protect him and keep him safe, no matter what. With a soft kiss he had then told Kazuichi to rest and preserve his energy. Feeling like he could trust Gundham as always that they would make it out alive together, Kazuichi then smiled with a thanks and had went back to his room for the night.

To only regret it for the rest of his life. As the next morning they had found Nekomaru dead in the tower and none other than Gundham had killed him so that the others could escape. So that Kazuichi didn't have to starve to death. He had kept his promise to keep Kazuichi alive and help him escape by sacrificing his own life. So in the end Kazuichi had been stuck on the other side of a fence and had been screaming in pure despair with no way to pass and help, as he had watched Gundham, the man he loved and with whom he had planned to escape together with, be trampled to death by a hoard of wild animals, who broke his bones and crushed him under their weight until he had been lying on the floor, broken and in his own blood as his beloved pet hamsters had been looking at his dead body with sad expressions.

Kazuichi felt broken. He felt empty. He felt nothing. Nothing was left for him to feel. There was nothing for him left to hope for, nothing left for him to live for. He had nothing and he felt nothing. Yet the tears running down his face did not stop until even no tears were left. In the end there was nothing left of him but an empty husk as he felt despair take hold of him and fill the void within him.

After Gundham's death the only thing that had kept Kazuichi going was him trying to not let his sacrifice go to waste. Even if he felt nothing more than the deepest despair after the man he loved died, he still tried to push forward as he always repeated Gundham's last words. He continued pushing forward and not letting the others see his despair and emptiness when Nagito had caused his own death by having Chiaki kill him, he pushed forward when Chiaki had been proven to be the traitor, and he had kept on pushing forward when Chiaki then also died after running for her life to only be crushed to death in a mock up video game setting.

Despite everything Kazuichi kept on pushing forward. He could never give up. He might feel as if he was dead inside after Gundham died, yet he had to keep on living for Gundham.

Even when faced with the final class trial that would decide all of their fates as they had to fight against Monokuma himself and figure out every secret, from their lost memories, to the reason as for why they were on the island, who the Future Foundation was and what they wanted from them all, and also who the mastermind behind it all was.

***

Kazuichi's head was spinning and his gut was twisting itself. He and the other survivors were faced with the last trial where they didn't get anywhere and their time was running out. While Kazuichi didn't want to admit it, he could not deny that Nagito had been a great help at all the last trials, which made itself even more evident now that he was dead. He might have been a maniac who probably had needed some strong medications and a psychiatrist which they both didn't have on the island, however he had always been great at deduction and seemed to have always figured out the truth within minutes. Same with Chiaki who had been great with pushing them, mainly Hajime, into the correct direction so that they could work through the clues and figure out the blackened and how they had done it.

However now they were on their own and they had to figure out all of the big truths that the island held, which none of them had even ever managed to scratch the surface of. The ruin which they investigated also didn't help them much either.

What was even worse that Kazuichi couldn't really get himself to care.

Yes, he was scared that they might not figure out the truth and that he and everyone was going to be executed for it. Having Monokuma glare at them as if this were nothing more than a game made him even more frightened, it made him terrified, it was raw terror. Yet he couldn't get himself to really care about the result as long as it would finally end. He was just tired and he was lonely. If it weren't for Gundham's last words that they could never give up, he would've probably even stopped to participate in the trial.

However he couldn't give up. He had to keep on pushing and get out of this despairing situation. He had to escape this despair that was this nightmare of an island. Looking up at the many machine guns pointing at him and all the other survivors, which would fire when someone just as much as moved a foot off their podium, he gulped, before he turned his attention back to their hurried discussion as time was running out on them.

Hajime, Fuyuhiko, Akane, Sonia and Kazuichi himself were going through everything they knew, all the clues they had gathered up until now, all the past cases and what connection they had to the so-called 'Killing School Life' that was held two years before by Junko Enoshima, where she forced her classmates into the same twisted killing game until she committed suicide after being defeated by the survivors. The same bargain they now had with Monokuma, where he, or better the mastermind would die, if they found out who they were and if not, they all would die and the mastermind would end up being victorious.

Monokuma continued watching them with amusement at their struggled and their despair, as the group continued talking in circles with no conclusion to anything. They didn't get anywhere and Kazuichi knew it. If they didn't get moving soon, then it would all be over.

Hajime and Fuyuhiko were lost in a heated argument if it was true that they had their memories erased or not, as the rest only talked in-between as they tried to figure out who might be right; Hajime who claimed that they did indeed loose their memories or Fuyuhiko who didn't want to believe it.

“We know that our memories had been erased.” Hajime concluded and as he stared at Fuyuhiko, “The pictures of you dead sister proves it!” He then pointed towards the photographs that have been the motive of the second murder trial. The pictures of Fuyuhiko's dead sister who had been killed by Mahiru's best friend and had been covered up with Mahiru's help according to the arcade game. “You said yourself that there was no way that they can be forged, but you don't remember her dying.”

Fuyuhiko only growled, since he didn't want to accept the truth that his little sister was dead for many years now. However he didn't say anything in defence. Instead Hajime pushed further.

“If you didn't believe these photos to be true, then you would've never even came up with the plan to ambush Mahiru.”

It was evident that Fuyuhiko was starting to give in, however he needed a final push.

“Okay, fine. Let's say for now that it's true and all, but then what did we forget?” Akane then asked into the round. “I can't remember anything.” She was in thought as if trying to remember anything.

“Me neither.” Sonia added with confusion and distress in her voice. “Does no one aside from Mikan remember anything?”

Fuyuhiko, who was highly on edge and in denial, shook his head furiously, “Of course not! Just some stupid photos don't prove anything!”

Kazuichi looked at them argue, before he turned his eyes towards Monokuma who was giggling to himself as he watched. “Upupupu, if only anyone else had some memories.” he said in a quiet singsong voice which was mostly overheard by the others who were occupied with their argument, “Like some intuition about things that they should not have.”

Something seemed off about what Monokuma had said, but Kazuichi couldn't quite place it. Was he giving them some tip? But why would he do that? It must be some trick, Kazuichi knew it, so he tried to turn his attention back towards the discussion he and the others were still having. However he then remembered something. “Wait, I think Hajime is right.” he said, making the other's look at him.

“Yeah? Then prove it and don't fucking say Mikan knew something because she was doing nothing more than crazy talk because of that fucking illness!” Fuyuhiko spat.

Trying to not let the other's aggression affect him, Kazuichi then explained, “It's not really some proof, but it's just that from the start I felt like I know some of you.” Like he knew Gundham. “I mean I'm super paranoid and getting thrown into this killing game made me freak out even more, but somehow I felt like I could trust some of ya for some reason as if I met ya before.”

“Now that you say it, I did also feel like I knew the old man from somewhere.” Akane mentioned and gave a shrug, “I just thought that I had heard of him from somewhere before, but you might be right that we actually met somewhere before.”

“I also had the same feeling of deja vu when meeting all of you.” Sonia said in honesty, “So I do think that it might be the truth that we did indeed meet once before and only can not remember.”

“It would also explain why some of us got so close to each other so quickly.” Hajime then added, as he gave Kazuichi a sympathetic look. He then looked back at Fuyuhiko, “I know that it must be hard having to accept that your sister is dead, but it's the truth Fuyuhiko.”

Fuyuhiko stared at his podium, before looking at the photo of Peko which was standing on what would've been her podium, before he finally looked at Kazuichi and then gave a nod. “Okay, fine. I give in. But what did we forget?”

Hajime fell in thought at the question. They all knew that they had forgotten their time at Hope's Peak Academy and one year after when they should've graduated. But what had happened during that time? Kazuichi couldn't figure it out and trying to think about it made not only his head hurt, but also made his chest feel tight for some reason. It was as if his mind was trying it's best to not remember. Yet for some reason his heart was jumping due to these memories which seemed just out of reach for him.

“I think we can at least conclude one thing.” Hajime gained everyone's attention, “It seems as if everyone who felt as if they knew someone on this island seemed to have been in some sort of close relationship before.”

Somehow it made sense for Kazuichi. If he had been close with Gundham before they lost their memories, then maybe it would explain why they hit it off so easily. However it would also mean that they probably have dated before ending on this island and Kazuichi couldn't remember it. It would mean that he not only lost Gundham, but four years worth of memories with him, which hurt even more and made the despair that nested itself deep in his mind stronger.

“Yeah, but how does this fucking help?” Fuyuhiko then suddenly asked, halting the whole discussion. “I don't think that the Future Foundation or anyone would want to erase our memories of being school friends. That would be stupid as hell.”

No one had anything to say to this, since Fuyuhiko was right. No one would benefit of erasing these memories of who was friends with whom. So it must be something else that they erased. But what?

Suddenly Monokuma interrupted them as he yawned and leaned back in his chair as if he was watching some boring television program, “I'm getting bored of this, so let's talk about something else. Like who could've even done anything of this?” he then gave his signature laugh, as he knew very well that the students could not refuse him anything since the guns were still pointing at them, ready to shoot whenever Monokuma requested it.

As such the discussion then was dropped and exchanged with a new one, which was leading nowhere like the one before. Everyone was back at arguing and screaming and shouting. Even some tears fell as they all discussed who it could be. Their first suspect had of course been the Future Foundation, as they had brought them to the island in the first place. However as Hajime was quick to conclude, it made no sense. Chiaki had after all been the spy from the Future Foundation, who had tried her best to stop the killing game until it even cost her life. So why would they have to do anything with it? It made no sense and all the others had to agree.

However who else could it be then?

Hajime had a pained expression at the question, “I think it must be someone of us...”

“That is preposterous!” Sonia instantly interjected, “No one of us would ever do something so heinous!”

“But who else is there?” Hajime then asked, making Sonia instantly turn quiet as there was no one. “Whoever is behind this killing game must have a reason to target us and must also be close enough to control everything. This is after all also what Junko Enoshima has done according to the files we got.”

“So you are suggesting that someone of us is the mastermind and is controlling everything?” Akane asked, “Does anyone have a twin or something?”

“As if anyone would admit to having a twin to help them like this Junko bitch did.” Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes.

Kazuichi could somewhat understand where his Soulfriend was coming from and he did after all solve almost all the cases before, so he felt like he could be right about it. However it made no sense to him who would even do something so twisted and despairing. “Who could've even done all of this stuff? I mean all of these execution machines alone need a heck of a lot of technical knowledge and I don't think that any of you could do that.”

Suddenly Hajime looked at Kazuichi with wide eyes, as if some realisation had hit him. Yet he didn't say anything for a moment, as if scared to say what he was thinking. However he then slowly began talking, “Kazuichi, you just said that no one of us could make any of these machines, right?”

“Yeah, I did.” Kazuichi wasn't sure what Hajime was getting at right now. “As long as none of ya happen to have some secret talent with machines then I can't imagine that any of ya could build any of this stuff. I mean even just removing the engines from the planes is a heck of a lot of work that needs know-how and these execution machines and the Monobeasts are on a whole new level that I can't imagine a normal person being able to achieve.”

“But an Ultimate could.” Hajime then said with horror, “Like the Ultimate Mechanic.”

The air grew tight all of the sudden and all eyes were on Kazuichi with horror at the implication that he could be involved with this.

Kazuichi however stared at his so-called Soulfriend with pure shock. “W-What?! I ya saying that I did it?! Are ya out of your mind now?!” Kazuichi couldn't believe it. Hajime must have lost it to think he would go around and kill people!

Luckily all of the others also didn't believe Hajime's stupid claim. “As if someone like Kazuichi could've done it.” Akane commented, making Fuyuhiko agree, “Yeah, he might be the Ultimate Mechanic, but he's a huge coward, so no way he would do something like this.”

Even Sonia came to his defence, “Shame on you Hajime. There is no way that Kazuichi would do something like this. I mean this would mean that he also killed...” her voice trailed off as she turned her eyes towards the picture of Gundham, which was watching them silently like all the other portraits of their deceased friends.

Despite everything, Hajime didn't give in even if he had a pained expression which he tried to hide. “Come, I also don't want to suspect anyone of us. However is there anyone else who could do all of this stuff and that without the Future Foundation noticing?”

The others turned tense and tried to somehow come up with an argument, even going as far as to suggestion themselves as possible suspects like Sonia did. “If we go by that logic it could also be me, since my kingdom has very advanced military technology.”

“So you're saying that you did it?” Akane then asked with a glare.

“I, no of course not.” Sonia quickly shook her head, “It is just that many of us have the possibility. Kazuichi, me, Fuyuhiko, and even Byakuya.”

“Yeah, but Byakuya's dead, you remember?” Fuyuhiko mentioned as if he couldn't believe that he even had to mention it, “As long as dead people can't control killing games then it can hardly be him or everything would've ended right after his death.”

“Actually Fuyuhiko, you are wrong.” Hajime then interjected, before he pointed at the files from before, “It has been done before by Junko, who did after all fake her death! So it's not impossible that someone who we think is dead to be behind it.”

This made Akane look at him with confusion, “So first it's Kazuichi and then someone dead? Did you eat something bad?”

“That's not what I'm trying to say.” Hajime shook his head, “What I'm saying is that I can't imagine anyone but Kazuichi being able to build these machines from all of us and that we also can't count out the ones who are not here with us any more. Not that any of them did it.”

Fuyuhiko sighed with annoyance and frustration at everything, “So we are back to the start again, only that we have more suspects?”

“Not quite.” Hajime shook his head and looked back at Kazuichi, “We still have the possibility that Kazuichi could be behind it and if it isn't him, follow what Sonia said and go through anyone who could've done it.”

Kazuichi couldn't believe it, “You're still thinking it was me?! I already told ya that it wasn't me! Why would I build something that would kill people?!” That would kill Gundham? Ever since his death he felt nothing but the deepest despair. So much that he was ready to do anything just to get him back. So why did Hajime think that he did it?

“Maybe he just can't remember?” came the high pitched voice from Monokuma, who had been mostly quiet during the trial aside from the occasional useless comment. “I mean it would be a simple conclusion how he could be the only one yet not knowing it, but I guess you young folks don't like the simple things in life any more.”

However this comment from him made everyone fall silent at the suggestion, as everyone looked at each other. What was Monokuma talking about? Was he trying to trick them into thinking that Kazuichi was at fault, so that they would come to the wrong conclusion? So that they would ultimately fail and get executed for getting it wrong? It must be. Kazuichi couldn't imagine anything else. It must be trick, since there was no way that he would kill people, that he would kill Gundham who sacrificed himself for him.

“Maybe he killed everyone and his little boyfriend and just can't remember any more?” Monokuma shrugged as if it were nothing.

However Kazuichi couldn't bear it any more and he lost it.

“You fucking bear shut your shitty trap or I'll make you!” Kazuichi barked in rage as he pulled out his favourite screwdriver he always carried with him and bared it like a dagger, ready to strike, “Say this shit one more time and I'll rip you pile of useless scrap metal apart, piece by fucking piece! I'll rather kill everyone else before I'll hurt my Gundham!”

Kazuichi could see every single part and weak point of that blasted bear's robotic body and would have him in shreds within moments, yet all that Monokuma did was laugh at him. “Upupupu, now what a scary sight that is. I'm shivering all over with excitement.”

However everyone else was starting at Kazuichi with genuine fear.

“W-What the fuck was that?” Fuyuhiko asked as he eyed Kazuichi as if he were a ranging animal ready to attack any minute now and not his easily startled friend he knew. “Where did that come from?” He looked at him as if he didn't even know him any more.

Just hearing his friend's distressed voice made Kazuichi instantly snap out of it and look at the raised screwdriver in his hand, before letting it fall to the floor as if it were hot iron burning his skin away as he moved away from it in fear, leaving the podium in a backwards movement without realising what he was doing in his desperate state.

Which made everyone gasp in horror as none of the guns reacted to Kazuichi leaving the podium, which had been strictly prohibited up until now and any kind of movement had made them react up until now.

“Why aren't the guns firing?” Sonia asked in terror as she stared at her friend with fear and uncertainty. “When we tried to leave earlier the guns tried to shoot us, so why aren't they reacting now?”

Akane was just as shocked and confused as she tried to find an explanation. “Maybe they're deactivated?” she suggested and very carefully moved her foot from the podium. To only have one of the guns shoot the floor right next to her, making her pull her foot back quickly.

“Kazuichi... What is the meaning of this?” Hajime then asked his friend, who was shaking and starting at the guns with unblinking eyes. “Why aren't you targeted...?” he asked. “D-Did... Did you build them after all?”

Kazuichi continued starting at the many machine guns attached to the roof which were each pointed at one of the many podiums. The gun which had been tracking Kazuichi's every movement up until now, ready to kill him the moment he broke the rules, now only followed him but didn't shoot. It didn't shoot no matter how much more Kazuichi moved away from his assigned podium. Away from all the staring eyes which were fixated onto him with fear, with suspicion, and with despair.

Hajime called out to Kazuichi, who had yet to react to them. “Kazuichi, did you build them?!”

Kazuichi kept on staring at the machine gun pointing at him, wondering how far he would need to go until it would finally shoot, as he gave a broken laugh while tears were running down his face. “I don't know.”

He couldn't take it any more. He felt nothing more than despair. There was nothing left aside from it and it hurt so much, yet it was almost... thrilling.

He continued walking backwards, waiting that the gun would finally fire and shoot him, kill him. Yet still nothing happened. Nothing but more despair taking hold of him as more tears ran down his face and he wondered if he was behind it all. If he had build all of these weapons and killing machines. If he had somehow, indirectly, killed his friends one by one. If he had killed Gundham, who had protected him. Who had done everything for him to keep him safe.

Did he kill him and not even remember any more?

He took another step and then another. One step after the other, one step making the darkness in his mind stronger and his sanity break more until nothing of it was left. He took another step until his back came against something and halting his movement. He must have completely lost his mind now, as he felt like warm arms were wrapping themselves around him and keeping him in a soft embrace. When he turned he was convinced that he had turned insane under all the pressure; that the despair had turned him mad. Because the person hugging him gently was none other than Gundham.

“You have done so marvellous my pet.” Gundham told him with a soft voice as he gently lifted Kazuichi's face up and softly kissed his lips just like he used to do.

Kazuichi only looked at Gundham with a lost expression, yet he couldn't help but smile. Illusion or not, he didn't care. All he cared about was seeing Gundham again. With tears in his eyes, he hugged Gundham with all his might, feeling his warmth against after such a long time.

Gundham held him close as he petted Kazuichi's hair as he sobbed, “Did you enjoy my gift, my pet?”

Gift? Kazuichi wasn't sure what he was saying. Yet he didn't care. He cared about nothing aside from seeing Gundham again.

However Kazuichi was then ripped out of his dream by the sound of screaming and shouting.

“Gundham?!” Hajime called out in disbelieve at what he was seeing, making everyone give similar reactions of shock.

Slowly Kazuichi looked back at his friends, still trapped on their podiums, then back to Gundham. Did they see him as well? Wasn't this some dream he was having from his broken mind? But how could that be? He had died, Kazuichi had seen it.

Gundham however looked at the other students with a dark glare that could send shivers down the spine of the most iron willed person. His glare was deadly and deprived of any emotions, and yet Kazuichi didn't fear it. “Which form of damage to your mind has given you the illusion that you despicable fiend are allowed to talk to me, the ruler of the Tanaka Empire, and disturb me while I am reuniting with my Prince of Darkness?”

“Like we fucking care about disturbing you!” Fuyuhiko spat out and grabbed so hard on the podium that the wood began to make cracking sounds under his fingers, “How the fuck are you cunt alive?! We saw you get trampled to death by a hoard of animals!”

This made Gundham look down at Fuyuhiko as if he was nothing more than dirt that was disgusting to look at. “Did you moronic fiend truly believe that any of my beloved warriors would ever harm me? It had been nothing more than a ruse to trick you fools.” The dark glare Gundham gave to the others made them fall silent from fear of him. At least all aside from one; Hajime, who demanded answers.

“Gundham, what is going on? Are you the mastermind?!”

But didn't get any answers. “That is for you fiends to figure out, or have you forgotten the deal that you have made?” The tone in Gundham's voice left no room for argument and everyone had to give in against his imposing aura. “Not continue the trial or do you wish to give up already and accept your fate?”

At this point Kazuichi lost the ability to follow the argument that broke out around him and he only registered how Gundham gently led him back towards the podium and was now standing there together with him, holding him softly in his warm embrace, supporting him as his mind was clouded by despair, by confusion and by relieve that Gundham was with him.

Kazuichi could not say how much time passed and he hardly registered the discussion going on. Only the conclusions the others made found their way into Kazuichi's mind. Mechamaru hasn't been the real Nekomaru and nothing more than a robot modified to look like him. The Future Foundation, at least the members who brought them here and had been working with Chiaki, were innocent. The rest of the Future Foundation was on the hunt for them to execute them all. And each and everyone of them was a mass murderer who had thrown the whole world into chaos and destruction until it was nothing more than an almost apocalyptic mess where the air was almost unbreathable from the high level of toxicity and people were slaughtering each other out of despair.

By the end of the discussion everyone had the same empty and desperate stare as Kazuichi had about the truth. All but Hajime, who ironically had the worst fate as he wasn't even Hajime any more, but Izuru Kamukura who was the result of a human experiment by Hope's Peak Academy and the one who had started it all, who despite everything tried to hold onto the last bit of his hope. Despite the truth that they had nothing left. He tried everything to keep his hope and to make the others see hope as well. One by one he talked to each of the other survivors, helping them see hope in their future despite the truth of their crimes and fates. One by one, Akane, Sonia and Fuyuhiko.

And finally he turned towards Kazuichi. However Kazuichi was lost too far in his despair to register much of what his Soulfriend, or whoever this person was, was trying to tell him. All of his words simply went past him, as all that Kazuichi could think about was this deep feeling of desperation and the warmth of Gundham's arms who were still holding him gently.

“Do you fiend not realise that my paramour does not care for your empty words of hope?” Gundham asked Hajime with an unimpressed expression at his attempts to get through to Kazuichi. “Unlike you he has realised that the world does not hold anything for you all.”

“Why are you doing this to us?” Sonia then cried from despair.

“To you?” Gundham raised an non-existing eyebrow. “Do you still believe that any of these things that I have done has been about you fiends?” he gave a dark laugh, “Do not flatter yourself by feigning importance that you do not have. You fiends were nothing more than the willing supporting characters in my gift for my Prince of Darkness. He had wished to feel the Ultimate Despair again and as such we have constructed this twisted game of life and death together with his deadly machines, in which you all have agreed to participate to feel the same amount of despair, before I have erased all of your memories so that my paramour's wish could be fulfilled. This has never been about you and you have no room to complain about your own decisions.” Gundham then turned his attention back to Kazuichi as he gently let his thumb rub along Kazuichi's cheek in a comforting manner, “Do you not agree, my pet?”

Kazuichi looked into the eyes of the man he loved and somehow he could almost remember this to be true. He couldn't remember clearly, yet something sounded so familiar about his words and his heart was racing with joy and excitement that Gundham did something like this on his wish. He did it out of love for him and he knew it, yet he also knew that it was so wrong and twisted on all levels.

Then Gundham turned his attention back to the round, “Now let us end this game and lets us decide the fate of us all.” a dark and twisted grin formed on Gundham's face, yet it was filled with so much love for Kazuichi, “And as this game of death is a gift for my paramour, I will let him the honour of the decision.”

Instantly everyone's face were filled with dread and despair. While Kazuichi felt the same, yet also he was so thrilled from deep down from this so familiar sensation that was part of his very being. Gundham's eyes, filled with love for the man in his arms, turned back to Kazuichi, “My Prince of Darkness who holds my cursed heart. You can now decide to either have these fiendish mortals win with their false sense of hope or let us win and live the rest of our cursed existences within the beauty of our despair. Kill them or kill me, our fates lie on your hands. Either way you will survive and will be able to experience the despairing weight of your sins as your hands get covered in the blood of us.” The screen of Kazuichi's podium lit up, displaying two words, two choices. Hope or Despair.

The more Gundham talked, the more despair and the more thrill Kazuichi was feeling. He had to decide between his friends who had tried so hard to fight through this killing game together with Kazuichi to survive, and the man he loved who had done everything just for Kazuichi and him alone to prove his love and devotion to him.

Kazuichi could hear the screaming and pleading of his friends, as they tried to get through to him and make him see hope in the darkness. And Kazuichi could see the warm and loving eyes of Gundham, which were filled with pure madness. Kazuichi's eyes weakly moved between his friends and Gundham, back and forth as he tried to form a decision on what to do. Slowly he then turned his eyes towards the podium and with a heavy heart pressed the button to seal all of their final fates.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not consider Nagito to be a 'Maniac' or anything alike, but am in fact aware that he is just heavily mentally ill (and probably had no access to any needed medication) However this story is out of Kazuichi's POV who isn't aware about it and just scared for his life


End file.
